What Coy Knows And What He Finds Out
by hopeisdead
Summary: <html><head></head>Title says i all Guys, I am new here so please leave me prompts for Star Trek, Percy Jackson, Sherlock, Criminal Minds, Castle, Skulduggery Pleasant, Castle and The Avengers. Please spread the word that I will write all of these fandoms in any genre. PM me your prompts.</html>


What Dr. McCoy Knows And What He Finds Out

This is what Dr. McCoy knows:

He knows that there was a small courtship, in which he tried to court Jim in a traditional southern manner till Uhura tells them to just kiss and end the sexual tension the Bridge crew had to suffer. He knows that there is a wedding and that Jim wore a blue tie that matched his eyes. He knows that there was a positive pregnancy test and that he had picked Jim up and whirled him around. He knows that the crew had thrown a party with no alcohol because Jim couldn't drink and he knows that everyone aboard the Enterprise attended. He knows that Admiral Pike was elated at thought of being a grandfather because Jim was like a son to him and he knows that Pike warned him to treat Jim right or else he would shift McCoy to patrol duty on Delta Vogue. He knows that he loved Jim and that those blue eyes could compel him to do anything.

This is what Dr. McCoy knows:

He knows that there was a baby girl and that they named her Aura. He knows that Jim looked beautiful after he gave birth. He knows that he cried when he held her for the first time. He knows that Spock almost smiled when he held her and he knows that Scotty danced about after he heard the news. He knows that Uhura loved Aura and he knows that Spock did smile when Jim declared Spock as Aura's godfather and Uhura as her godmother. He knows that every member of the crew adored her, even Cupcake and he knows that Chekov cried in happiness when she pulled his curls. He knows that his baby girl has Jim's hair and Jim's eyes. He knows that he had never been happier.

This is what Dr. McCoy knows:

He knows that there is an away mission that goes wrong. He knows that when the away team of six returned with only five members he prayed for Jim to be returned safely. He knows that when Jim's was beamed aboard he screamed when he saw his mangled body because he knows that it was just a body, that there was no Jim anymore. He knows that Sulu and Scotty had to restrain him till Spock came and he knows that Spock cried while restraining him. He knows that there is a funeral and that he begs them not to bury Jim because Jim can't be gone. He knows that Uhura gets them to open the coffin so that he could check Jim for a pulse and that he cried when he found none. He knows that he sat on the ground for a long time after the funeral was over and that he cried for hours before Spock came to collect him. He knows that here is media outside his house and he knows that Pike sent security guards to ensure that McCoy and the Bridge crew could mourn properly. He knows that he was in his house and he knows that Aura is sleeping. He knows that he misses Jim so much that he can hardly breathe. He knows that whenever he exhales he feels a sob coming up.

This is what Dr. McCoy finds out:

He finds out that the rest of the crew of the Enterprise built a house where Jim's stepfather's farmhouse once stood. He finds out that Scotty, Sulu, Spock, Chekov and Uhura furnish it and he finds out that he is shifted there. He finds out that almost every member of the crew cried when they came to the bridge and they found Spock sitting in the captain's chair wearing the captain's colours. He finds out that Sulu cried when he was promoted to first officer. He finds out that a statue of Jim was built on every federation planet and that he was hailed as the hero of the century.

This is what Dr. McCoy finds out:

He finds out that he was still the Enterprises CMO. He finds out that arrangements have been made on the ship to accommodate a small child. He finds out that for the first time in her history the Enterprise has a small child running through its corridors. He finds out that there are no shortages of babysitters for her. He finds out that she looks like Jim. He finds out that there is a teacher assigned to the ship for her. He finds out that his baby girl joins Starfleet and that she captains the Enterprise.

This is what Dr. McCoy knows:

He knows out that the entire ex-Bridge crew shift in with him in the house that they built. He knows that Sulu and Chekov get married. He knows that Spock and Uhura get married. He knows that Scotty never had romantic interest in anyone. He knows that every single one of them dotes on his baby girl. He knows that when he dies, he is surrounded by these people, the best and brightest of their generation who served on the Enterprise. He knows that Aura comes home as soon as she heard that he was sick and he knows that when he dies he is surrounded by Spock, Sulu, Chekov, Scotty, Uhura and his baby girl and he knows that these people are his family.

This is what Dr. McCoy finds out (and what he knows):

He finds out that dying is painless for him. He finds out that when he wakes up he is as young as he was when Jim was alive. He finds out that Heaven for him is a place where he finds everyone he ever lost. He sees him parents and his siblings and they all talk to him and hug him but they don't keep him for long. They all point him in the same direction and he sees Jim. He finds out that he is crying. He sees Jim running towards him and they hug and he spins him around. He knows that when he kisses Jim, after 35 years, that he is home at last.


End file.
